Bullies and Bad Dreams
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: When Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez find out about young Alicia 'Ali' Moon being bullied, they're shocked. They all have stressful lives as it is, but what happens when Alicia's bullies go too far? Rated T for extreme bullying, pregnancy, and some other stuff. Rating may change to 'M' later.
1. Birthdays and Beatings

Ally's POV

"Adrian, Alicia, wake up guys! Happy birthday!" I say, tossing streamers and ribbons and confetti all over the twins' room. They slowly wake up, get out of bed, stretch, and exchange happy glances.

I've planned this day for a looooooooooooooong time. The twins are finally turning eight. Austin and I are happily married at 26. Yep, we had the twins at eighteen, but it was worth it. Definitely worth it.

Austin bounds into the room carrying two trays. One filled with pancakes, one covered in pickles. "Pancakes!", Adrian shouts, excited as could be. "Pickles!" Alicia squeals, jumping up and down.

So, let me tell you a little bit about the big happy family. We moved to New York City after we graduated college at 22. The twins' birthday is December 12th. So it's always snowing on their birthday. And we've got another one on the way.

Adrian looks out the window. "It's snowing, Ali! Let's go!" "Wait, kids! Don't forget, you have to get dresses and go to school, then afterwards you can play in the snow. "Oh, man!" Alicia says, pouting. She gets her puppy dog face from Austin.

But it's not as convincing as Austin's. Hahaha. I shake my head, and Alicia stops fighting the fact that she has to wait. Adrian and Alicia eat their pickles and pancakes and get ready for school.

I've been worried about Alicia lately. She's been coming home with injuries a lot, crying herself to sleep, and she won't tell me and Austin why. That last part REALLY worries me. Because if she's not telling us then we can't figure out what's wrong.

Adrian's POV

Finally, Ali and I are turning eight! I can't wait for school. But I'm scared for Ali. She's been getting bullied at school a lot by these fourth graders, who are two years older than us, at age ten, named Hailey, Hayden, Jason, Katie, Nickie, and Greyson. Hailey and Hayden are twins, and if you couldn't tell, Nickie is a boy.

Ali made me promise not to tell our parents, teachers, school counselors, or anyone else about the bullying. Our friends know, but they won't stick up for her because they're afraid of getting bullied, too.

That makes me really mad. They could tell someone, and she wouldn't come home with a new injury almost every single day. It's gotten really serious lately and I've been thinking about telling someone. But if I do, Ali won't trust me anymore.

Alicia's POV

I'm scared to go to school. Hailey and Hayden have been bullying me a lot lately, and it's gotten to the point where I've been trying not to limp, wince in pain, or scream. But I have to go. Hailey's friends and Hayden's friends have been bullying me as well. Hailey's friends are Katie and Greyson. Hayden's friends are Jason and Nickie.

(At school, still Alicia's POV)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Happy birthday, Ali! Happy birthday, Adrian!" Derek shouts to us when we get off the bus. I sat down in my assigned seat next to Nickie. I think he's actually regretting doing this, because he's not really bullying me. He just calls me names and stuff.

"Happy birthday, Ali. I'm going to try to stop bullying you when I can. Hailey and Hayden said that they would start bullying me, though, if I stuck up for you or stopped picking on you." Nickie said when I sat down in my seat."Really?" I said, surprised. Nickie nodded and went back to his book.

So, he really did regret it. I thought so. We had recess first, and I dreaded that part of school the most. Now, most kids would say that their least favorite part was math or something, but recess was when I got beaten up the most.

The tardy bell rang and Hailey and Hayden ran in just in time, along with Jason. Katie and Greyson were already there. "Class, recess time! Line up!" Mrs. Applebaum said. "Katie and Hayden pushed past me and I ignored them while I could.

When I got outside, I saw Hailey, Hayden, and all of their friends, including a regretful-looking Nickie, waiting for me outside the trees. There was a small clearing someone had found several years ago that the students were allowed to go and sit in. There was even a slide and some swings.

I ran over to them and Hailey escorted me back to the swings. "Katie, Jason!" Hayden yelled softly, snapping his fingers. I sighed. Katie and Jason held my arms behind my back. Hailey pulled the swing back and let it fly towards my stomach at full force.

I cried out softly in pain. Hayden came over and put his hand over my mouth. I tried to pull away, but Hailey came over and stomped on my foot, making me stay still. Hayden put his hand back on my mouth, causing me to pray that they would get the worst over with.

Hailey let the swing fly at my stomach and this time I doubled over in pain. Hailey kicked me in the knee and I let out a small sob. Hayden stepped on my toes, making me cry even harder. Nickie whispered," Hey, dork! Stop crying!" in my ear and then winked at me. I got it.

He didn't really mean it. I nodded slowly to him and he nodded back. Jason squeezed my wrist as hard as he could and I winced. Katie kicked the back of my leg, making me scream out in pain.

Hailey started kicking my ankle and Katie twisted my arm behind my back. I think I just felt my shoulder dislocate. I started sobbing so hard, I thought I would run out of tears. Hayden snapped his fingers again and Katie and Jason threw me onto the ground, kicking my good shoulder in the process.

Hayden, Jason, and Katie left, leaving me with just Hailey, Nickie, and Greyson. Greyson kicked me in the face, causing my nose to start bleeding. This was probably the worst besting they've ever given me.

They never broke or dislocated anything before. They haven't even sprained anything before. Hailey pulled me up by my shirt and Greyson (who takee karate, by the way) kicked me in the neck.

Hailey ordered Greyson to leave me there. Nickie stayed. Hailey and Greyson left. Nickie was the only one left. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to me. "Thanks, Nickie. It means a lot." I told him, still sobbing. I held the bridge of my nose and walked over to the slide to sit down.

"Nickie, I'll be fine, you can go now." I said, more harshly than I intended. Nickie looked hurt. He nodded and walked away. I wanted to say sorry, but he was already gone. Great, now I had a nosebleed, a dislocated shoulder, and a mangled left leg. That was the one they kicked, remember?

I walked out of the clearing when I heard the whistle. My nose had stopped bleeding by then. I tried not to limp or wince or cry out in pain or anything that signalled that I was in pain. Which I was.

I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. She gave me permission and I went into a stall. I pulled off my shirt for a minute and looked at my shoulder. Yeah, it was really badly dislocated.

It had a giant bruise on it all the way down my arm and part of it was a blackish-purple-ish color. My leg was most likely sprained. But every time I've sprained something, it healed on it's own.

I went back to class after putting my shirt back on and getting a drink of water from the water fountain. Adrian looked at me sympathetically when I walked into the room. He can tell when someone is lying in pain, or when something is wrong with them. Especially me. He nodded at my shoulder, signalling that we needed to talk at lunch. I nodded back and sat in my seat.


	2. Nurses and No One Is Safe

Adrian's POV

I can tell when something is wrong with someone, especially my sister. (AN: This is at lunch, btw.) Alicia steps into line in front of me. Hailey passes her a note from in front of her. I can see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ali, what does it say?" I whisper to her as we start to walk. She hands me the note, wincing softly. I look at the note, shocked at it's contents. It says:

Alicia,

You are nothing but a useless, unwanted little pest who annoys the living day lights out of everyone she comes in contact with. Even your own parents are probably embarrassed to have such a horrible child.

Hayden and Hailey

I pat her on the back and throw the note away on the way out of the classroom door. When we arrive at lunch, I sere Hailey whispering something to Greyson. She nods and grins. Alicia looks tired, weak, and in pain.

Ali grabs a chocolate milk carton from the box and gets her tray. After she gets her lunch, she types in her lunch code. I type in my code and walk up behind Ali. Suddenly, a foot jumps out and trips her up.

I look at who the foot belongs to. Greyson. "Greyson, why did you do that? Ali, are you okay?!" I shout, looking at her. I crouch down to her height and look at her. She's crying. Her shoulder is twisted behind her back and her ankle is really swollen.

"Someone go get the nurse! She's hurt!" I yell over to the teachers. Mrs. Applebaum runs over and one of the other teachers goes to get the nurse. "Alicia, what happened?" Mrs. Applebaum asks her worriedly.

"I know what happened. Greyson tripped her up on purpose. I saw a foot jump out right as she walked by and trip her up. I looked at who tripped her up and it was Greyson." I say, a hint of anger in my voice.

"Can you stand up, Ali?" I ask her. She whimpers and tries to stand up. She falls back down, causing her to cry out in pain. "Ali, it's okay, I'll help you. C'mon. You can do it." I tell her, standing her up on her good leg. She leans on me until the nurse comes. I go with her to the nurse's office.

Ali's POV

I'm so scared. Because now, someone will find out about the bullying. Hayden said that he and Hailey would just make my life even more miserable if anyone found out. Only Adrian knows, but I made him promise not to tell anyone

We arrive at the nurse's office. I gulp and let out a sob at an attempt to move my shoulder. When I fell, I twisted my ankle and bent my arm back even more. So now i'll be in even deeper doo-doo.

"Well, this should be fun." I told myself, wincing in pain.


	3. Hospitals and Haters

Adrian's POV

I'm at the hospital right now, waiting for some news on Ali. I was really scared for her when I saw her shoulder and her ankle. Her leg looked pretty beaten up, too. Yes, Ali's in the hospital. Mom and Dad made me explain everything, because I accidentally let something slip about me knowing everything.

"Alicia Moon's family?" A doctor says. Me, mom, dad, Auntie Trish, and Uncle Dez all stood up. Dad walked over to the doctor. "Ally, you watch Adrian and I'll see what's going on with Alicia." Dad says. Mom nods, tears in her eyes.

Austin's POV

"So, doctor, what did those bullies do to my daughter?" I asked, a hint of sadness and anger in my voice. "Oh, so a bully put her in this condition?" Dr. Cynthia said curiously. I nodded sadly. I can't believe Ali didn't tell me that this was going on.

"Well, Mr. Moon, it seems your daughter has a dislocated shoulder, a broken ankle, and a fractured kneecap and leg bone. Also, there seemed to be quite a few cuts and bruises. She's asleep now, but you can go in and see her." Cynthia reads from her clipboard.

I nod and motion to everyone across the room to get their butts over here and see my daughter. Adrian felt really guilty apparently, but he didn't want to break Ali's trust by telling us. Ali apparently told Adrian what had happened but made him promise not to tell anyone.

We all walked slowly into the room, closing the door softly behind us. It pains me greatly to see my daughter like this. She's laying motionless on a hospital bed, covered in cuts and bruises and with a dislocated shoulder and an almost completely destroyed leg.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Daddy. I was just afraid that she would be mad at me if I told you and Mommy." Adrian says quietly. I give him a hug and nod. We all walk out of the room. "Trish, what'd you do with my phone earlier? I need to call that idiot principal and stupid teachers about this." I tell her. She hands me my phone and I dial the number.

**So, how do you think the talk with the school will go? Will Ali be released from the hospital? Will the bullying be put to an end? Find out next time in 'Bullies and Bad Dreams'.**


	4. Scheduling Meetings and Seeing Hope

Ali's POV

I woke up, wincing in pain when I moved my ankle. I then noticed that I had a cast around my left arm and right leg. My daddy was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. "Daddy? Why are you crying?" I say weakly. "Ali, thank God." Daddy says, letting out a breath.

I then notice that I'm in a hospital room. "Daddy, why am I in the hospital?" I ask. Then suddenly everything comes back to me. Greyson tripping me up, my ankle twisting, my kneecap hitting the floor, everyone laughing, Adrian helping me, the nurse's office, passing out.

"Ali, honey, we need to talk about this. Adrian told us about the bullying. Why didn't you tell us? We could have prevented this. I'm not going to make you tell me right now, but later, you need to spill." Daddy says, lightly hugging me. I nod and then Adrian walks into the room.

"Ali, I'm sorry I told Daddy and Mommy, but I couldn't fix it this time. The doctor said you can go home today. You had to stay overnight. Hungry?" Adrian says. I nod and hug him as tight as I can. He hands me a Happy Meal, then lets Mommy into the room. "Hi, Mommy." I greet her as she sits down. She waves, then presses the nurse's call button.

"Hello, I'm calling from room #215. My daughter is awake." She says before hanging up. She walks out of the room, then Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez walk in. "Hey there, kiddo." Auntie Trish says quietly. "Hi, Auntie Trish. Hi, Uncle Dez." I then notice the dozen balloons, forty candy bars, four flower pots, two dozen stuffed pillows, and five bags of stuffed animals that Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez are carrying.

I smile. "Thank you, Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez. Where's Daddy?" I ask them. "Hallway." Aunt Trish says nonchalantly. I nod.

Austin's POV, conversation w/ school

"Hello?" I ask angrily. "Yes? Who is this?" A voice asks on the other line. "Austin Moon. The one who's daughter is in the flippin' hospital because of six idiotic children who have bullied her since the beginning of the school year. May I speak to Mrs. Hartline, please? It's about my daughter." I practically scream into the phone.

"Sir, please calm down and the principal will be right with you." The voice says. "Hello?" A voice says on the other line. "This is Alicia Moon's father. She is currently in the hospital right now because of six children at your school who practically beat her to death. They harassed her, bullied her, teased her, but yesterday, it went too far. She has a dislocated shoulder and a destroyed leg because of the following students: Hailey Bennett, Hayden Bennett, Greyson Hartford, Nickie Maxwell, Jason Lake, and Katie Carter. I would like to have them expelled. Or at least have a meeting with their parents. Please, don't let them hurt my little girl again." I shout into the phone.

I take a deep breath. "Mr. Moon, I will need to ask you one question. Who physically injured her the most?" Mrs. Hartline says in a professionally manner. "Hailey Bennett, Greyson Hartford, and Katie Carter, according to my son." I said, calming down gradually. "And they are all girls?" Mrs. Hartline says. "Yes, ma'am. Can I schedule a meeting? My daughter will be discharged shortly and she's still a bit shaken up. This isn't the best time." I ask, taking another breath. "Yes, a meeting will be scheduled with all the students' parents on January 9th, after school." Mrs. Hartline says, hanging up.

"Alicia Moon's family?" A doctor says from the other room. I quickly put my phone away and walk over to the doctor and everyone else. "After the discharge papers are signed, Ali here is free to go home." Dr. Cynthia says. I sign the papers, get Ali, and we all head home. I sigh.

"Ali, I love you so much. I hope that if this ever happens again, you'll tell me." I say. When we get home, it's already seven PM. The twins go to bed and Ally and I watch one of her romance movies. When it's over, we go to sleep and soon Ali comes running into the room, crying. "Mommy, I had a nightmare. They beat me up and stabbed me." Ali says, climbing on top of me. I squeeze her as tight as I can without breaking her other arm.

'Oh, Ali. If only you knew how much I had to go through this, too.' I think to myself. Ali stops crying after a while and goes back to her room. I swear to God, after that meeting, those bullies and their parents will be no more.


	5. Saturdays and Safe Haven

Hey, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I have been super busy on vacation and stuff and I'm starting middle school in two weeks, so I'll be having mountains of homework. If I haven't finished this story by the time school starts, I'll probably update every Friday, Saturday, and or Sunday. Anyways, no more blabbing about my stupid life. On with the story.

The next day

Ali's POV

It's a Saturday today, so I don't have to deal with the constant torment that I call my life. Daddy scheduled a meeting with the principal, the idiots, and their parents. I can't wait for Christmas. It's only eleven more days until present time. But you know what stinks? I can't participate in the school performance because of my crutches, cast, and sling.

I hate those stupid bullies. They've been ruining my life since the beginning of third grade. (AN: Just to clear this up, in the first chapter, I meant to say that the bullies were nine and in third grade, not ten and in fourth grade.) I can't wait until middle school. Note the sarcasm.

The heater is broken and it feels like Alaska in here. It's always colder up North. My mom and dad are going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl today. I really hope it's a girl. I'd name her Arielle.


	6. Meetings and Meltdowns

Two weeks later...

Austin's POV

The meeting with the craptard parents, the craptard munchkins and the principal is today. I can't wait to punch all twelve parents in the face. "Ally, Alicia, Adrian, you ready to go?" I call up the stairs. "Coming!" They all say in unison.

Ally and Adrian come down the stairs, followed by a scared-looking Ali. "Hey, Ali, it's okay, sweetie. I'm going to beat those parents up until they're begging for mercy. They let their kids hurt my baby girl, and nobody messes with my little A-Star. Okay?" I tell her, puffing out my chest and chuckling. I pick her up and we go and get in the car.

"Everyone buckled up?" Ally says. We all nod. I drive to the school and whaddya know? The craptards are there, waiting at the doors for us to arrive. How kind of them. Note the sarcasm. "Moon. Nice to see you and your crappy daughter who 'dislocated her shoulder' and 'broke her leg in three pwaces'." One of the parents, I'm guessing Hayden and Hailey's dad, said, sneering.

I picked him up by his shirt. "You say that again, Bennett. I dare you. I'm going to knock you into next week for letting your craptard idiots hurt my baby girl." I scream at him. I drop him on the ground and he glares at me. He stands up and we all walk inside. The principal is waiting in the conference room.

"Parents children. Let's begin the conference. And try to retain yourselves from any violence, please. I don't need blood and all of that garbage all over the new carpets." The principal says, stifling a laugh.

"Okay, so here's how we're going to do this. I'm going to have the Moons share their stories first, then I'll let the other children tell their stories, then the remainder of the grownups. Ali, since you were the one being bullied, why don't you go first?" The principal says, pointing to Ali.

"Okay. Um, well, on the first day of school, Adrian and I walked into the lunchroom and I sat down by Hailey and said hi to her. She shoved me off of the seat I was in and let Greyson sit there. I bent my thumb back really bad and it had a big bruise on it. Then, at recess, Hailey and Hayden and Nickie all asked to 'play' with me at recess and we went to the clearing at the back of the playground. Hailey and Nickie blocked the way out and Hayden tied me to the pole by the swings. Hailey kicked me in the stomach and Nickie called me a crappy dork. Hayden told me not to tell anyone about it and to meet them at the same spot the next day or else they would beat me up while I was walking home from school. So I met them for the next five and a half months and then on the day that I went into the hospital, I met them in the clearing and Hayden called for Katie and Jason to come and hold my arms behind my back. Hailey pulled the swing back twice and let it hit me in the stomach. I screamed a little bit, and Hayden put his hand over my mouth, and when I tried to pull away, Hailey came and stomped on my foot. Then, she kicked me in the knee really hard and it made me cry. Hayden stepped on my toes. Nickie called me a dork then told me to stop crying. But he had told me earlier that Hailey and Hayden said they would bully him if he didn't bully me. He winked at me after he called meadk o I knew he didn't mean it. Jason squeezed my wrist really hard and bruised it. Then, Katie kicked the back of my leg. Hailey started kicking my ankle and Katie twisted my arm behind my back. That's how my shoulder got dislocated. Then, Hayden snapped his fingers and Katie and Jason threw me on the ground and kicked my good shoulder. Hailey held me in place while Greyson kicked me in the neck and the face, making my nose bleed. Then, Hailey and Greyson left. Nickie gave me a tissue and left. Then, at lunch, Hailey gave me this note." Ali said, pulling the note out of her pocket. "It says: Alicia, you are nothing but a useless, unwanted little pest who annoys the living daylights out of everyone she comes in contact with. Even your parents are probably embarrassed to have such a horrible child. Hayden and Hailey. When i was going to sit down with my friends, Greyson tripped me up and I hit my thigh really hard on the floor, which is part of how I broke my leg. Then, I went to the nurse, who said that I needed to go to the hospital. I fell asleep at the hospital after they popped my shoulder back into place. I have to wear a cast on my leg until February and a cast on my arm until two weeks from now. That's all I have to say." Ali says.

The principal just glares at the bullies. "I believe that is all that needs to be said to prove that Ali was indeed being bullied by you six. Hailey and Hayden, I'm suspending you both for eight weeks. Katie and Jason, I'm suspending you two for four weeks. Greyson, I'm suspending you for six weeks. And Nickie, I'm giving you ISS until the end of the month because you obviously regret what you did. You can all go now." The principal said. Ally and I sighed in relief.

It was all over. Now Ali could focus on important things, like her education, her new baby bro or sis, etc. We're finding out the gender today. Yay! The kids can't wait. Neither can Ally and I. We're letting the kids pick the names. Adrian is going to name it if it's a boy, and Ali is going to name it if it's a girl.

Two hours later...

And the baby is going to be a...

TO BE CONTINUED! Vote on the gender, not the names! No one will be voting on names in this story. I will be choosing the name. Hahahahaha! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


End file.
